monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:GeneStarwind
MH3: Farm Guide Farm Guide isn't really a priority, IMO. Although it shouldn't consume that much time to finish. You can go ahead and start working on it if you want. All the information is on the Japanese atwiki. --Bobofango 02:32, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Maybe this will help with the item translations: http://www.mediafire.com/?hzimyiwmjfi It's an excel spreadsheet of all the item translations I had done. I made these translation based off of ripped text from the MH3 demo. So probably won't be every single item in there. But there's a good majority. --Bobofango 00:59, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Albatrion Event I didn't record the ones that we did together, but I did go back online before the event ended and recorded it with random Japanese players: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=juz00crZ4YI --Bobofango 19:18, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Pictures Which pictures are you referring to? I use a lot of Photoshop (CS2). A lot. ----'Bobofango took a here on' 12:08, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Yo Photoshop Images Ok, I was just wondering cause I got all the images taken already, but if you got it then I guess I won't need to do it then. :)Chronos IV 17:17, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Ibirujo heavybowgun MH3 Armors Re: Low Rank Hey, no worries! I was only asking the admin if that should be done and giving my 2 cents about it. I don't have a doubt you did that with the best of thoughts, and, like you said, it DID end up looking like the G-Rank section! So let's let him decide :) Anyways, about the tickets one, I think those are in the High Rank section. They are RARE-5, ain't they? Not sure thought, gonna check it out now. Finally, sorry for not asking those stuff directly to you! Didn't even think about it, my bad T_T --Thereallarkas 15:24, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Oh, interesting! Never seen those! I'll try making them as soon as you add the mats there :) --Thereallarkas 15:47, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Ah, yeah, that's a filled template based in the one at Artemis' talk page, right? It looks even nicer all filled in! --Thereallarkas 21:40, February 24, 2010 (UTC) MH3 weapons wandern if when i get the game we can join each other Admin How do I do those templates you mentioned because I'm new here. How do I do those templates you mentioned? Controller Images Mind if I use those images of the Tri control schemes you put up for each of the weapons? It's for a very long technical report paper (making a manual). Mars Frog 05:59, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Mars Hi Just wanted to Apologize for my actions i did to get baned i just think its dumb to get baned for asking for help im not here for trouble or drama im here for fun and to help others ive gotten better now that ive completed 2 quests i was just msg' u on here to see when and how long my ban is i was tryin to get in the site all night but couldnt i also was trying to get in there so i can apologize to the room for the things i said im sorry and i want to help the site out and help others like others helped me plz un ban me i play mh3 alot since ive gotten it i got 10 hrs and some on it and i just got it like 24 hrs ago. Virus AKA Virus_420 can u email me so we can talk i really like the site and i really like playing that game my email is rooster_in_blue@hotmail.com ill also change my name when im in chat if i can get unbaned i wont talk to much this time i promise my email is rooster_in_blue@hotmail.com Virus Alatreon speed run setup I recreated that set and found no way to acquire all those skills, after watching this video (1 minute 53 seconds kill) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZA7KjVuPMN4 He/she wearing Jhen plus gloves, baggi gloves offer one slot, and only 4 points for the tranq skill and no other abilities going towards the other skills, it's quite literally impossible to get all those abilities. Especially if you're using Uragaan regular over plus, as they offer the EXACT same amount of slots and skill points for every ability BUT recoil, which the plus version offers 6 instead of 2. Again, I can go more in depth in gemming choices, but iirc baggi arms left me needing 6 points for trap expert and quite a few left for load up. Kentiah 04:10, May 9, 2010 (UTC)Kentiah Re: Cats I can't actually go into the chat because I'm at work, but the ones I need unprotected for like 10 minutes are: Category: Sword and Shields, Category: Great Swords, Category: Long Swords, Category: Lances, Category: Gunlances, Category: Bows, Category: Dual Swords, Category: Hammers, Category: Hunting Horns, Category: Light Bowguns, and Category: Heavy Bowguns. They should be in Category:Weapons, but instead it was listed under all of them. :| (Also I am not sure how to link to a category, so I had to nowiki it. Sorry!) Yamstis [[User_Talk: Yamstis|'T']]/ 06:49, May 17, 2010 (UTC) :Alright, job's done. Thanks for your help with that! Yamstis [[User_Talk: Yamstis|'T']]/ 07:11, May 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Looks like you missed 3 of those categories when you were reprotecting bro. Heavy Bowguns, Long Swords, and Dual Swords are all still unlocked. Yamstis [[User_Talk: Yamstis|'T']]/ 08:28, May 17, 2010 (UTC) 'The Gobul' vs. 'Gobul' Hey, I'm bringing this discussion here so that the Gobul page doesn't get changed back and forth. Regarding the comment on your last edit, it is mainly a perspective of whether you consider 'Gobul' to be a noun or a proper noun, e.g. * "The dog ate the chow" or "Can you smell what the Rock is cooking?" vs * Larry ate the dog's chow Personally I believe that the former is the case, particularly since there's more than one Gobul. Bonaparrte 15:11, May 20, 2010 (UTC) :I think if you get unlucky enough you can have 2 of the same monster in the area at once. Just yesterday i had to fight 2 Royal Ludroth's at once. [[User:GeneralOwnage55|'GeneralOwnage55']] [[User Talk:GeneralOwnage55|'The Message Box']] 15:39, May 20, 2010 (UTC) PS: The point in question is whether 'Gobul' is a simple noun ('Gobul' as a class of monsters, and thus "the Gobul" as "the monster"), or a proper noun (e.g. there is one individual monster, and it is known as 'Gobul'). Again, I would argue that it is the former. To back that up, I present as evidence the offline quest "Fell the Lagiacrus!". I don't think that anyone would contend 'Lagiacrus' being in the same word category as 'Gobul', proper noun or not. If we can accept that, it follows that whatever category 'Lagiacrus' is, 'Gobul' must be too. Now, the quest title itself puts an article in front of 'Lagiacrus', providing evidence that it is not a proper noun. Furthermore, throughout conversations with villagers and quest text it is mentioned that there is another 'Lagiacrus'. Bonaparrte 16:08, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Logo http://monsterhunter.wikia.com/wiki/File:Wiki.png Demo didn't require a preorder? Yet you keep changing it back everytime I change it.. Read the link right next to it? Mkay then, I wouldn't know because I preordered when I got the demo xD How To Start MH3 Just curious, but why will it not be deleted? Is there really any reason at all that it should still exist? were doing it man were making this hapen 00:11, June 20, 2010 (UTC) :By the by Images GeneStarwind should probably be located at User:GeneStarwind/images rather than in mainspace. I'd have moved it myself but it's protected. were doing it man were making this hapen 00:23, June 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Alright, I don't really agree on either point but I can see where you're coming from on the first one. I can see how it would have been really useful for people playing the translation/Japanese version (I used it to get through the start, myself.) but I just feel that it's outlived its usefulness. Second one's not really a big deal at all I'm just a stickler for things being in the right place. Cheers bro. were doing it man were making this hapen 00:38, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Chat room Hm.. We just now got done making a Frontier Monster page with all the korean names for the monsters.. :) it's not public yet.. but will be soon. I swear to hell Banning my face when you banned the entire city of albuquerque, which is 535,239 people, and another 79,655 people of surrounding towns. hint:"Qwest is the only internet in this area." sincerely, Riokz Like we give a crap, you do realized we banned 2 countries before? And just so you know, have you ever considered, out of all those people, how many actually come into the chat? Vesuvius (talk) 09:34, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Bowgun Sets Give me the damage numbers I can't seem to find anywhere for attack up, normal/pellet/pierce shot up, and the bowgun damage formula, and I'll get you some normal(seems I can't top what's already there), pellet(DONE.), and pierce(DONE) gunning sets. Hell I'll even include an explosion set(DONE) if I have the time. BaconLegs 12:32, July 4, 2010 (UTC) The difference between me and "those people" is that I'm not one of them...I just like to come in to chat see what's going around, maybe help someone if I know the answer to their question, and make jokes... I think it's un-fair that I get banned for things that OTHERS have done. You maybe could have told me you were joking when you kicked me. You know, I'm a rational woman and all I see is that I got banned for the ass-hattery of other people. I didn't do anything wrong. I'm whinning about it for that fact. =[ Something Interesting I came Upon Editing Armor Skills Is there something wrong with the chat room? or have i been band for some unknown reason? i have not been able to connect it's been in the Loading screen forever...any info on this problem would be appreciated. Thank you, Recia :) Hi there! Just saw your images you converted from Capcom Unity. I haven't found them there, so would you mind uploading them for me :) This would be great as I love all those icons~ Thanks in advance! Vuze 15:37, August 3, 2010 (UTC) MHSX2 Hey Gene. I got a hold of this program called MHSX2 the chinese, japanese and korean version of it and found that I can extract most of the information in it. I started with jewels/decorations and matched it in the ones we have in Item List and only shows some of it. But I upload the ones that i got linked here. I checked the skills list we have and mostly all was there and maybe 8 or 10 is not listed but ill update it. but i just dont know what the english name for it. maybe its new skill that they have. But anyways just letting you know ill upload the ones that i can extract in a diffrent page if you dont mind. ~Bohdaker~ ATk symbols I don't have it on my list. I extracted all the info from that MHSX2 database and according to it we have all the skills listed. There are some Rotta and "?" that i left behind. its not on MHSX2 database. I added the "Blademaster Ailment System"but other than that i think its preatty much a complete list for MHFO. I couldn't find a symbol for the korean but if i see it, i will add it up. ~Bohdaker Images http://monsterhunter.wikia.com/wiki/Images_GeneStarwind ^these, Mr. GeneStarwind ;) Vuze 11:46, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Ah okay, thank you :) Vuze 10:29, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Hello again, i was trying to get on the Chat room but for some reason it said i was banned? there was no reason to it and i cant see any reason why i was monster hunter chat can you please unbann me of monster hunter chat plz RE: SA Armor Set The guy who requested a switch axe armor set wanted attack and sharpness, right? Well then, I unoficially recomend the Bnahabra Suit+. Why? 1. The suit automatically gives you Razor Sharp without the use of any gem slots. 2. you also get a nice status attack boost if you use a paralysis phial. 3. Customization. Since the entire set still leaves the head and arms free, you can customize it with said parts of any other armor set. This means you can boost your defense with a higher level armor, or if you want to boost attack like this guy, you could equip the Chakra Earring and Bracelet and then gem it full of the hardest hitting attack up gems you can get ahold of! 4. Relatively easy to make. Would you rather hunt Bnahabra or Alatreon? Thought so. 5. You can't really complain about looks. Seriously, what's more badass than a guy in a three piece suit going axe-murderer on a giant reptile? The same but with a giant, zappy sword instead, thats what! So why not at least try the one and only tuxedo ever to be made out of bug shells? Worth a shot, right? About MHFO guides well i just wanted to tell youi was checking the mhfo guides and they are pretty good but there are some mistakes .So just wanted to let you know i play the korean mhfo and have a big knowledge about it... so i could help on some guides and such. So thats all let me know if you need some help About MHFO guides well i just wanted to tell youi was checking the mhfo guides and they are pretty good but there are some mistakes .So just wanted to let you know i play the korean mhfo and have a big knowledge about it... so i could help on some guides and such. So thats all let me know if you need some help id preffer msn so here is it mariano.xd@hotmail.com Edit which edits exactly, so i can know what not 2 do. 18:01, September 28, 2010 (UTC) o.o AnimalK(secretly in school) hi hi thanks for ur awesome uploads of pictures,they are very good and i like them XD can u also upload good pictures of the armors too?that would be awesome too XDIkki-bozu 09:05, October 6, 2010 (UTC) thanks for the new uploads u are awesome *0*Ikki-bozu 21:35, October 9, 2010 (UTC) ukanlos hey could you make a guide to ulanlos, it would really help me a lot sorry again genestarwind for doing the mistake with ur pics i didnt mean to use them as my own * _ * thanks for uploading them btw they look awesome ^ _ ^Ikki-bozu 05:22, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Re:you Huh?what do you mean? Gamer4845 04:07, October 15, 2010 (UTC)Gamer4845 Hey! thank you for the amazing work on this site, helps alot when your stuck on monster you cant kill yea good job (plese dont ban me because i frogot 1 time to sing i was n00b)Cazzoman 15:11, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Hey! thank you for the amazing work on this site, helps alot when your stuck on monster you cant kill Hey! thank you for the amazing work on this site, helps alot when your stuck on monster you cant kill Hey Gene, I just wanna know when my ban is going to finish (xDanilo) Pretty sad I can't acess the chat, I'm really bored and there I can have fun with you guys... Rathalos on mh3 Unban? Hey GeneStarwind, when will I be unbanned from the chat? I only asked if Speartuna had short-term memory loss, and they banned me! [[User:Crazy_Chopper|'CRAZY CHOPPER']] [[User_talk:Crazy_Chopper|'MUFFINS!']] 16:16, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Sounds unreasonable.Rayos100 22:35, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Badges How can you have this badges at two or three time???????? NargaKiller 18:41, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Badges How can you have this badges at two or three time???????? very strange thing..... NargaKiller 09:19, November 1, 2010 (UTC) hey man you killed the ralos recently. What is your best time. Barioth Subspecies discussion. Ermm. You turned commenting off. Might wanna fix that. Frontier Armor Skills Attack up Extra large (50points) 공격력상승 특대 HIGH RANK BLADE MASTER Hey i was just looking at narga high rank amour and noticed where it tells u all materials needed the last one is remobra skin there should be a plus + on the end not that it matters much just saying thanks hope u find it :) and i love ur work and all the others with this site i all so play mh3 but stoped when i reach hr 50 :) thx again bye what is your youtube name? Poll for my article Hi GeneStarwind, I'm Littlemilton, and you may have read some of my articles, if you have done, the you may know that one in particular is causing a craze (at least on the comments), It's the article "Crystal Uragaan". The people like it so much (and I've worked so much on it) that I thought that you could make a poll for a week about if people like the article or not. It would be a serious poll because depending on the results I'm planing to send the article to Capcom or not.--Littlemilton 21:20, December 2, 2010 (UTC)